


without eyes

by Lokiiii



Category: tei灿
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiii/pseuds/Lokiiii
Summary: tei在超话上胡乱“学习”的后果





	without eyes

被一根黑色的宽绸带遮住眼睫，灿衡脸朝下趴伏在床上，露出瘦削深凹的腰线以及一对形状完美的腰窝。  
感受着后穴里传来的一阵令他战栗的快感，灿衡下意识地想咬住手指，却才后知后觉地想起他的手也被tei用绸带束缚在了身后。  
“你又去……哈啊……哪里学了些……奇怪的东西……”努力压抑着喉间就要涌出的呻吟，灿衡紧咬住下唇，却又憋不住地从齿缝中漏出一声呜咽。  
tei在他身后，看着眼前自己一手打造的珍贵艺术品，用指尖轻抚过灿衡的腰侧，满意地看他不自禁地跟着自己所触及之地轻轻颤抖。  
“微博啊，我看你最近在那上面玩得很开心，”抬手轻拍了灿衡饱满的臀瓣一掌，“你不是也让我试试吗？”  
“我又没……嗯……让你学这些……啊啊！”最后的尾音忽然拔高，原因是tei使坏地把震动器开到了最高的一档，突然变得浓重的快感让灿衡猝不及防。  
他的阴茎高高翘起，没有被额外抚慰却已经跟随着后穴的快感流出好几股透明的粘液。  
“我看粉丝们画了很多画，姿势都很好呢，灿衡不想试试吗？嗯？”  
tei揉弄着灿衡的臀肉，顺着会阴往下抚过他的阴茎，从马眼处拈起一点前列腺液抹到灿衡的唇边。  
“灿衡看起来也很舒服的样子呢。”  
tei的手指从灿衡的唇上摸过，后者不由自主地伸出舌尖去含住，就像为他口交一样绕着指缝打转。  
“这样看来灿衡是同意了？”  
tei抽回手指，扯起他的长发迫使他将头抬起来，一下子重心不稳的灿衡向后仰倒在tei的怀抱里，未来得及收回的舌尖换了tei的唇舌来抚慰。  
“难道我还能拒绝你吗……”

仍是被蒙着眼睛，手上的束缚也未解开，tei靠着床头坐在床上，双手扶住灿衡的腰，帮他在坐下来的同时稳住重心。  
以往都是tei服侍灿衡，自己辛苦灿衡舒服。今天好不容易换了灿衡主动要来骑乘，tei自然是满足他的。  
掐住灿衡的胯骨，tei看着自己火热高涨的阴茎一寸一寸被他吞了进去，不由得发出满足的叹息，就好像吃到了一块巨大的战斧牛排一样的快乐。  
等到完全吃进去的时候，灿衡已经坐不直了，脚趾蜷缩向前想要靠到tei的怀里。  
“啊……好深啊……感觉要被顶穿了……”  
他两只手的手腕被绸带并拢到一起，只能以一个祈求的姿势撑在tei的胸口。  
他低头喘息了好一会儿，才从要被顶破肚子的恐惧里脱离出来，努力适应了这个姿势便要开始自己动起来。  
因为视线被剥夺，灿衡的其余感官变得十分敏锐，以往感受到的被操穴的快感此刻像是生生被放大了十倍，每一次摩擦带来的都是更重更刺激的快乐。  
他不敢起得太高，再来一次将tei的阴茎完整吞下的过程恐怕他就要立即射出来，这离这场性爱开始还没多久，男性虚荣心让他不得不延迟高潮的时间，至少不要这么快。  
但如果只是完全含住tei的阴茎，用自己的腰部发力让他在自己的最深处顶弄，前列腺被直接刺激带来的快感也很强烈。  
他夹着后穴动了两下，便有些忍不住地小腹抽搐，高潮的感觉瞬间袭来，裹挟着精液从他的阴茎顶端喷涌而出。  
“这次射得好快。”tei感觉才开始没多久，灿衡就已经结束了一次，不由得觉得有些好笑，伸手把他射到自己小腹上的精液抹散，沾了些许在灿衡形状完美的腹肌上划上几道亮晶晶的痕迹。  
“谁让你前戏做那么久的！都很舒服啊！”  
涉及男性能力的方面，灿衡并不想任由tei嘲笑，趁着高潮过后不应期的间隙，轻捶了tei胸膛一拳，手掌却又被他拉到唇边去亲吻。  
灿衡的手生得很好，手指修长骨节分明，tei看着便含进了嘴里，像吃糖一样舔弄着他的手指，不一会儿就把上面全都弄得湿漉漉的。  
闭着眼睛，手指被含进了一个火热柔软的腔道，黏腻的声响在这样的情形下听起来格外的淫靡性感。  
灿衡红了耳垂，身后括约肌不自禁地收缩了一下，立马被敏感的tei感知到了。  
tei仍含着他的手指，下身却是在自己动了起来。  
如果接着让灿衡动，这场性爱不知会纠缠到什么时候才结束，主动权还是握在自己手上最好。tei这样想着，抬腰往上一个用力的顶弄，瞬间让灿衡尖叫出声。  
这下两人平日里健身练出的差距就显现出来了。两人虽都是天天练，但关于腰部的动作，tei明显连得比灿衡要好，至少在俯卧撑这一点上，tei是动作完美的，而灿衡是塌着腰的。  
于是灿衡自己动了没两下腰就酸了，换到tei来主动，就像个永动打桩机一样，频率愈来愈快，似乎没有疲倦的时候。  
tei每一下都往最深的地方操，尖锐的快感让灿衡的大腿内侧肌肉紧绷，夹着tei侧腰的膝盖都在打颤，一个没跪稳就整个人跌进了tei的怀抱里。  
本来tei是扶着他的，但这一下也没扶得住，不知道是不是故意想拥他入怀。  
含着灿衡的舌尖，将他整个人都禁锢在自己的怀中，灿衡睫毛微微的颤动通过绸带落到tei的脸上，有些细微的痒意。  
tei顺着灿衡线条分明的下颌骨一路往上亲吻，直到黑色绸缎处停了下来，珍而郑重地在他鼻梁中间落下一个虔诚的印记。  
灿衡用他被缚住的双手环成一个圈，将tei的脖颈套了进去，原本束住的长发也有些散乱了，tei干脆将他的发绳取下，卷发瞬间披散下来，将灿衡绸带缝隙之中漏进的光都给遮挡了不少。  
快感，亲吻，阴茎与紧窒穴肉的碰撞带来的甜腻声响，还有tei在自己耳边的低低喘息。  
一切的一切汇杂在一起，终于在高潮来临时炸开一朵烟花。  
灿衡的脑海一片空白，唯有tei落到自己唇角的柔软触感如此清晰。

绸带绑得不紧，解下来后也没有在灿衡的手腕上留什么明显的印迹，只是蒙眼的绸带解开后还要他闭着眼适应一阵才能睁开。  
全程闭着眼，灿衡仍由tei抱着搬过去搬过来，直到把全身都洗净再次躺回到床上才睁开眼。  
先是暖黄的灯光在眼前无限放大，然后便是tei的脸。  
tei一脸尝试了新鲜事物后要求夸奖的表情，像一只忠诚的金毛犬，唯一区别就是少了条疯狂摇摆的毛绒大尾巴。  
灿衡脱力地倚到他肩上，本想教训tei不要再乱翻东西了，手上却又不由自主地拿过手机打开了微博。  
tei下巴抵在灿衡的头顶，跟他一起欣赏灿衡逛他俩在微博上的cp超话，果不其然在里面又发现了新的画作。  
“嗯……这个姿势好像也没试唔……”  
灿衡一把捂住他的嘴，“不，你不想试。”

end


End file.
